Not So Awesome Love Story!
by Kirisaki Hisoka
Summary: Kesalahan kecil yang diperbuat Austria membuat Prussia berhenti mengunjunginya! Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Prussia berhenti mengganggunya! Namun saat Prussia malah menjadi akrab dengan Canada, apakah Austria akan merasa lega atau malah.. cemburu?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not so Awesome love story!!**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Prussia memang selalu menggangu Austria, tapi suatu hari Austria yang telah marah besar tak sengaja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak ia katakan pada Prussia. Dan saat Prussia berhenti menggangunya, apakah Austria akan merasa senang atau malah… kecewa?

**Warning: **Sho-ai, OOC level akut, gajhe, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any countries or Hetalia even if I want to!

**A/N:** Hajimemashite minna-san! Saya Kirihara Hisoka (silahkan panggil saya Hichi) Saya ini Author baru di fandom hetalia jadi maaf kalau fic saya masih jelek atau banyak kurangnya. Namanya juga Author baru… *pundung* Yah, karena itu saya mohon banget bagi para readers untuk memberikan kesan-kesannya mengenai fic saya lewat review! Kritik juga boleh kok, asal membangun!

Oh, ya! Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya jelasin di sini:

1) Di fic ini statusnya Hungary itu masih pelayannya Austria dan bukan istrinya! (maaf ya, Eliza! Kamu belum naik pangkat! *digetok frying pan*)

2) DI fic ini saya akan sering memakai Human names mereka, walau kadang-kadang pakai nama negara juga, jadi dimohon pengertiannya

3) Karena pengetahuan saya soal Hetalia masih sangat kurang, dimohon untuk mengoreksi saya jika ada kesalahan di fic ini

Yah, daripada berlama-lama lagi, on to the story!!! **w**

*****~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~*****

**NOT SO AWESOME LOVE STORY!!**

**By: Kirihara Hisoka**

**Part 1 : Overboard**

Satu lagi hari yang (tidak) normal di dunia Hetalia, burung-burung masih berkicau dengan riangnya, France masih tetap genit dan ganjen (?), Turkey dan Greece masih tetap rebutan Japan, Finland masih menjadi istrinya Sweden, alis England masih tetap tebel dan Belarus masih memaksa kakak kesayangannya, Russia, untuk menikahinya dengan cara yang semakin hari semakin extreme. Yah, benar-benar hari yang normal…

Dan seperti biasanya, hari ini pun Roderich (a.k.a Austria) menjalankan kehidupannya dengan normal, tenang dan damai.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga!" Erang Roderich lega sambil memperhatikan tumpukan pekerjaan yang akhirnya dapat ia selesaikan, "Saatnya beristirahat…" Gumamnya sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang telah kaku akibat terlalu banyak bekerja itu.

Yah, sangat tenang dan damai, sebelum…

"Hoi! Roderich! Aku datang nih!" Seru Gilbert (a.k.a Prussia) yang tiba-tiba muncul (untuk kesekian kalinya) dari luar jendela kamar Roderich.

Roderich pun menghela nafas panjang, "Dia lagi…" Gumamnya kesal.

"Kemana sopan santunmu, Gilbert?" Protes Roderich.

"Aku sudah memberi salam kok!" Jelasnya membela diri, sambil membersihkan kotoran yang melekat pada bajunya akibat kerja kerasnya (yang lebih cocok disebut tindakan criminal itu) untuk masuk ke mansion Roderich.

"Bukan itu, kau kan bisa masuk lewat pintu depan, bukan lewat jendela layaknya pencuri saperti ini…" Tegur Roderich sambil membereskan hasil pekerjaanya dari atas meja sebelum ada orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang akan mengacak-acaknya (a.k.a Gilbert).

"Huh, layaknya kau atau pelayan gilamu itu akan membiarkanku masuk jika aku masuk lewat pintu depan!" Ejek Gilbert sambil dengan seenaknya berbaring di tempat tidur Roderich dan meminum bir yang ia bawa di sana.

"Kau ini…" Gumam Roderich kesal. Betapa ia ingin melempar vas bunga yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya sekarang ke kepala Gilbert…

"_Tidak, kau harus sabar Roderich. Kalau kau melakukannya, itu malah akan menimbulkan masalah. Lagipula… Sayang rasanya, itu pemborosan! Buat apa mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga seperti itu untuk orang semacam Gilbert!"_ Batin Roderich mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Hah, sudahlah! Sia-sia aku bicara denganmu!" Gumam Roderich kesal sambil berjalan ke arah pianonya. Biar permainan pianonya saja yang menjelaskan seberapa marahnya ia pada Gilbert.

Belum sempat ia memainkan pianonya, seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Elizaveta, membuka pintu kamarnya. "Austria-san! Maaf kalau aku menggangu, tapi ini penting! Germany ingin bertemu dengan-!" Kata-kata Elizaveta terhenti saat ia melihat Gilbert sedang dengan santainya tidur di atas tempat tidur Austria, "Gilbert…" Gumam Elizaveta, ekspresinya langsung berubah kesal.

"Yo, Hungary! Kau merindukanku?" Goda Gilbert sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Elizaveta. Melihat tampang Gilbert saat itu langsung membuat Roderich bergidik ngeri

"Oh? Kau benar sekali Prussia! Aku SANGAT merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku ingin MEMBUNUHMU bila aku dapat bertemu denganmu!" Maki Elizaveta. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan frying pan keramat kesayangannya dan berlari ke arah Gilbert.

Melihat Elizaveta yang berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arahnya, Gilbert pun langsung berubah panik. "O-oy! Elizaveta! Aku Cuma bercanda tau!"

"Mati kau Gilbert!!!" Teriak Elizaveta yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Gilbert sambil mengayunkan frying pan-nya ke arah laki-laki malang itu. Namun, Gilbert ternyata bisa menghindar dengan merunduk dan berguling menjauh dari Elizaveta. "Oy! Pelayan gila! Itu berbahaya! Apa kau mau membunuhku, hah?!" Pekik Gilbert kesal.

"Ohoho, memang itu lah yang kuharapkan!" Teriak Elizaveta sambil terus berlari mengejar Gilbert keliling kamar Roderich.

"Hah… Mulai lagi…" Gumam Roderich sambil menghela napasnya. Kejadian seperti ini bukanlah pertama kalinya terjadi di sini. Kejadian seperti ini selalu terjadi saat Gilbert bertemu dengan Elizaveta. "Hey, kalian! Hentikanlah semua ini!" Perintah Roderich, berusaha menghentikan mereka sebelum kamarnya berubah menjadi medan perang.

Namun, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil karena Elizaveta sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam nafsunya untuk membunuh Gilbert, sementara Gilbert-nya sendiri sudah terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa semata wayangnya itu.

"Kembali ke sini Gilbert! Biar kubuat bocor kepalamu!"

"Kau piker akan ada orang yang mau menuruti keinginan gilamu itu, hah?!"

_(Sfx: GUBRAK! KOMPYANG! PRANG! DASAR PELAYAN GILA! OHOHOHO!) _

"Hey!!! Kubilang berhenti!!!" Teriak Roderich panik saat melihat telah banyak perabotan rumahnya yang hancur berantakan akibat ulah kedua Negara stress itu. Tapi, mengetahui Gilbert dan Elizaveta, mereka sama sekali tidak bergeming dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Namun, korban kejar-kejaran tak jelas itu ternyata bukan hanya perabotan saja. Karena, saat Gilbert berlari untuk melarikan diri, ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan bir yang terus ia bawa-bawa itu ke atas meja kerja Roderich dan membuat seluruh dokumen dan perkerjaan Roderich basah kuyup!

Waktu terasa bagai berhenti saat itu. Baik Gilbert, Elizaveta dan Roderich, tiada satu pun dari mereka yang mampu bergerak. _"Oh, no…" _batin Gilbert.

"A-a-Austria-san! I-ini-!" Kata Elizaveta terbata-bata, mencoba memecah keheningan.

"GILBERT!!!" Teriak Roderich sambil memandang Gilbert dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan laki-laki albino itu. Pekerjaan yang telah dengan susah payah ia kerjakan sampai-sampai ia harus menghabiskan 3 hari penuh tanpa tertidur untuk mengerjakannya… Sekarang hancur berantakan! Apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan pada 'bos'-nya nanti?!

Elizaveta dan Gilbert menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya Roderich berteriak sekencang itu. Ia terlihat… mengerikan…

"A-aku akan mengambil alat untuk membersihkannya!" Kata Elizaveta sebelum berlari keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Gilbert dan Roderich sendirian.

"H-hey! Jangan kabur!" Pekik Gilbert pada Elizaveta. Namun, sia-sia karena Elizaveta telah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Cih, pelayan itu! Berniat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri!" Gerutu Gilbert sambil menggumamkan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk Elizaveta.

"Ehm… Yah…" Gumam Gilbert mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Soal itu… ehm, maafkan aku…" Lanjutnya.

"Setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan… yang kau berikan hanya sekedar permintaan maaf?! Jangan bercanda!" Maki Roderich.

"_Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan kelakuannya ini…Kenapa dia bisa dengan seenaknya datang dan mengacaukan hariku?" _Batin Roderich

"Hei! Aku kan sudah meminta maaf?!" Protes Gilbert, ekspresinya mulai terlihat kesal.

"Maaf katamu?! Apa kau pikir kata maaf saja cukup?!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, hah?!"

"Aku minta kau berhenti untuk seenaknya datang kapan pun kau mau! Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu ini tau!"

"Apa katamu?! Hanya karena aku menghancurkan satu pekerjaanmu! Kau tak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu!"

"Aku punya! Enak saja kau bicara! Kau yang otaknya hanya bisa digunakan untuk berperang saja dan bahkan bukan negara, mana mengerti apa yang harus dirasakan oleh negara sepertiku!!" Maki Roderich.

"Apa kau mengerti?! Lebih baik kau cepat mengerti dan pergi dari si-!" Roderich tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat ia melihat ekspresi Gilbert saat itu. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dan… terluka?

Namun, ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sesaat dan langsung tergantikan oleh ekspresi dingin yang penuh kebencian. Membuat Roderich menelan ludah.

"Ya… Aku memang tidak mengerti…" Gumam Gilbert dingin sambil beranjak pergi

"Gil-!" Baru saja Roderich ingin menggengam tangan Gilbert untuk menahannya pergi. Namun, Gilbert menepis tangannya.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, aku takkan kembali lagi ke sini…" Jelasnya sambil melompat keluar dari kamar Roderich.

"Austria-san! Aku kembali! Eh? Mana Gilbert?" Tanya Elizaveta yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa kain lap.

"Dia sudah pergi…" Jawab Roderich, pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada jendela tempat Gilbert baru saja menghilang.

"Eh?! Kok bisa? Apa yang terjadi, Austria-san?" Tanya Elizaveta lagi.

"Sepertinya aku… telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan…"

"Apa maksudmu, Austria-san?"

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa"

"_Apa aku telah… benar-benar keterlaluan ya?"_

**~TBC~**

*****~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~*****

**A/N**: Yeay! Selesai satu chapter! Maaf ya kalau di fic ini Hungary agak sedikit… extreme… soalnya kalau gak kaya gitu gak seru! *digetok frying pan*

Yah, pokoknya…

**Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Wai! Ketemu lagi minna-san! Setelah berjuang mati-matian melewati try out yang menyesatkan, akhirnya saya bisa update lagi! *nangis Bombay*. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic saya ini! *bows*.

Kali ini saya ingin mencoba menggunakan sudut pandang **Austria**, dan karena ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba, mohon dimaafkan bila agak (sangat) jelek! Nah, daripada membuang waktu, on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own!!!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**NOT SO AWESOME LOVE STORY!!**

**Part 2: Anxious**

**3 hari kemudian…**

_Ternyata Gilbert benar-benar… tidak datang lagi…_

_Yah, bukannya aku mengharapkan dia untuk datang kemari._

_Namun, tetap saja rasanya…aneh…_

_Apa dia memang benar-benar marah ya?_

_Apa mungkin kata-kataku waktu itu sudah keterlaluan?_

_Tidak, tidak! Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan?!_

_Bukankah seharusnya aku merasa lega?_

_Lagipula, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai ia kembali ke sini!_

_Ya, tenang saja… semuanya akan baik-baik saja…_

_Mungkin…_

"Anu... Austria-san? Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Tapi, kalau kau terus mondar-mandir di sini… aku takkan bisa membersihkan lantainya…" Ujar Elizaveta, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"E-eh? Ah, maaf…" Gumamku sambil beranjak pergi.

_Memalukan sekali…_

**1 minggu kemudian…**

_Dia masih tidak datang juga ke sini…_

_Akh, bagaimana ini? Apa dia benar-benar serius waktu itu?_

_Aah! Menyusahkan saja!_

_Apa lebih baik…_

_Aku meminta maaf padanya?_

_Ja-jangan bilang kalau akulah yang memikirkan kalimat memalukan itu!_

_Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?!_

_Lagipula, bagaimana kalau ini adalah rencananya untuk mengerjaiku?_

_Pasti dia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan saat aku meminta maaf padanya!_

_Ya, pasti seperti itu! Ini kan Gilbert yang kita bicarakan!_

_Huh, dia pikir dia bisa mengerjaiku! Enak saja!_

_Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan meminta maaf duluan, Gilbert!!_

"Austria-san… ekspresimu mengerikan…"

**2 minggu kemudian…**

_Lupakan soal ia mengerjaiku!_

_Ia benar-benar tidak datang lagi!_

"Hah…" Kuhela nafasku seraya berjalan menuju ke piano kesayanganku, untuk _kesekian _kalinya minggu ini. Belakangan ini aku memang semakin sering memainkan piano untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku akibat ada_ orang_ yang sangat, _sangat_ menyebalkan dan tidak bertanggung jawab yang selalu membuatku kesal.

Baru saja aku ingin duduk saat kudengar suara ketukan di pintu mansionku, yang langsung membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

_Jangan-jangan…_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melesat dari kamarku menuju ke pintu depan. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh Elizaveta saat melihatku berlari ke arah pintu. Ah, mungkin tatapannya bukanlah hal yang aneh, mengingat aku yang dengan semangatnya berlari ke arah pintulah yang terlihat _benar-benar_ _aneh_.

"Gil-! Ah… Francis toh…" Gumamku saat melihat wajah tersenyum Francis di depan pintu Mansionku.

"Hello, _Mon Cheryl_!" Sapa Francis, sama sekali tak kugubris. "Hey! Kenapa kau manyun begitu sih begitu melihatku? Itu sama sekali tak sopan tau!" Protes France saat melihat wajahku yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman itu.

"Siapapun pasti akan berwajah begini saat melihatmu Francis. Terutama England. Ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini?" Tanyaku, berusaha terkesan sopan walaupun mood-ku sedang sangat berantakan.

"Eh?! Kok kau dingin sekali sih! Salah makan ya?" Godanya.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda Francis! Cepat kau katakan maumu sebelum aku menutup pintu rumahku di depan wajah bodohmu itu!" Ancamku, bersiap menutup pintu.

"_Qui_, _qui_! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku ke sini ada urusan dengan Elizaveta! Dia ada kan?"

"Hmm. Ya, sudah. Masuk saja…" Kataku, mempersilahkan Francis masuk. Walau dengan terpaksa.

_Ternyata bukan Gilbert…_

_Tunggu! Buat apa aku merasa kecewa?_

_Lagipula, mana mungkin Gilbert mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk!_

_Sudah pasti dia akan dengan seenaknya saja masuk lewat jendela! _

_Hah, Bodohnya aku yang sempat berfikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah Gilbert!_

"Oi! Roderich! Kenapa kau bengong di depan pintu begitu? Aku tak bisa masuk lho!" Protes Francis. Baru kusadari kalau ternyata daritadi aku belum bergerak dari tempatku berdiri semula di depan pintu.

"A-ah, iya. Maaf…" Aku pun bergerak dari tempatku dan membiarkan Francis masuk.

"Heh… Tumben di sini tidak berisik, hari ini Gilbert tidak datang ya?"

_Ukh…_

_Apa harus kukatakan padanya bahwa Gilbert sudah lama tidak datang lagi ke sini?_

_Atau…_

"Ehm… Francis?" Tanyaku, ragu-ragu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa belakangan ini kau sering bersama dengan Gilbert?"

"Hmm… Kami, bertiga dengan Antonio, memang sering berkumpul bersama. Tapi, belakangan ini aku jarang melihatnya…" Jawabnya

"Oh… begitukah…" Gumamku, entah kenapa merasa sedikit… khawatir…

_Sebenarnya di mana si bodoh itu berada?_

"Hmm... Mengapa kau menanyakannya? Bukankah dia biasanya ada di sini?" Tanya Francis.

"Ya, tapi… belakangan ini dia tidak datang lagi ke sini… Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa…" Gumamku, kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di nada suaraku. Yang pastinya takkan pernah kuakui pada siapa pun. Namun, saat Francis memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, aku langsung memperbaiki kata-kataku, "Bu-bukannya aku ingin dia ada di sini lho! Aku hanya… hanya…" Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku.

_Sebenarnya apa yang mau kukatakan?_

_Aku hanya… apa?_

"Hmm… singkatnya kau… _merindukannya_?" Ujar Francis dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Si-siapa yang merindukan si bodoh itu, hah?!" Protesku. Betapa aku membenci wajahku yang terlihat memerah saat aku mengucapkan kalimat ini!

"Yah… kalau kau merindukannya, datang saja ke rumah Germany!" Ujar Francis sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkanku ke dapur untuk mencari Elizaveta.

"Su-sudah kubilang aku tak merindukannya!!" Teriakku. Namun, sia-sia karena Francis sudah menghilang dari pandangan mataku.

_Siapa juga yang ingin mencarinya, hah?! _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Yah, memang itulah yang kukatakan…_

_Namun, sekarang aku malah menemukan diriku sedang berada tepat di depan rumah Germany dan mengetuk pintunya…_

_Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?!_

"Hmm… apa tidak ada orang di rumahnya ya?" Gumamku. Baru saja aku ingin beranjak pergi saat pintu rumah Germany terbuka…

"Roderich?" Ujar Ludwig terlihat kaget saat ia melihatku.

"Emm… apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanyaku saat aku melihat tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Ah, tidak. Ini dokumen yang kubutuhkan untuk rapat G8 hari ini…" Jelas Ludwig saat ia melihatku memperhatikan tumpukan kertas di tangannya. " Jadi, ada urusan penting apa kau sampai datang ke sini, Roderich?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya seakan-akan aneh sekali bagiku untuk ada di sini, Ludwig?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa…" Jawabnya. Tentu saja tertebak sekali bahwa ia berbohong padaku. "Jadi?" Lanjutnya.

_Aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa mundur lagi sekarang…_

"Ya, itu… apa Gilbert ada di rumah?" Tanyaku yang entah mengapa malah membuat Ludwig ternganga. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanyaku lagi saat ia mulai memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sering sekali mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitarku…

"E-eh, _Bruder_? Belakangan ini dia jarang ada di rumah. Bukannya dia ada di rumahmu?" Ludwig malah bertanya balik setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, membuat rasa khawatir yang mulai tumbuh di hatiku semakin menguat.

_Gilbert…_

"Ve~! Doitsu! Doitsu!" Terdengar suara ceria Veliciano dari kejauhan. Ia berlari ke arah kami sambil menggandeng Kiku yang terlihat terengah-engah karena harus mengejarnya.

"Italy-kun! Tolong berhenti me-menarikku! Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal seperti ini!" Protes Kiku namun diacuhkan oleh Veliciano.

"Italy! Kenapa kau kembali ke sini? Rapatnya belum dimulai kan? Kau mau kabur ya?!" Teriak Ludwig saat melihat Veliciano berlari ke arah kami.

"Eeh?? Aku nggak kabur kok! Habisnya Doitsu belum datang juga sih! Aku bosan di sana!" Ujar Veliciano membela diri. Tidak memperdulikan Kiku yang sudah sekarat di belakangnya.

"Ah, Austria-san! Lama tidak bertemu ya!" Sapa Veliciano saat ia melihatku.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Italy…" Sapaku padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mencari Gilbert…"

"Eh, Prussia? Aku melihatnya kok!" Ujar Feliciano.

"Dimana?!" Tanyaku penuh antusias pada Veliciano. Untung saja yang ada di depanku sekarang adalah Veliciano. Kalau saja Francis yang ada di sini, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan menertawakanku habis-habisan.

"Di tempat rapat G8…" Ujar Kiku yang kelihatannya sudah pulih dari kelelahannya.

"Emm… apa kalian yakin itu Gilbert? Untuk apa ia ada di sana? Terlebih lagi ada Russia di sana, tidak mungkin ia mau berada di sana." Ujarku penuh curiga.

"Ya, awalnya kami juga berfikir seperti itu! Tapi ternyata, saat kami lihat dari dekat itu memang Prussia!" Jelas Veliciano.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ia lakukan di sana?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tadi dia sedang memakan pancake di veranda" Jawab Veliciano.

"Pancake?" Tanyaku bingung. "Sendirian?"

"Sebenarnya di sebelahnya ada sebuah beruang"

"Be-beruang?" Tanyaku makin bingung.

Gilbert. Memakan Pancake. Di tempat rapat G8. Bersama beruang.

_Kombinasi macam apa itu?!_

"Aneh bukan? Karena bingung, kami pun menanyakannya pada America, dan dia bilang sebenarnya ada orang di sana dan itu pasti adalah Canada-san." Ujar Veliciano.

"Ca-canada?"

"Ya, memang sulit dipercaya, apalagi Prussia terlihat sangat bersemangat berbicara sambil memakan pancake dengannya… aku juga bingung sejak kapan Prussia dekat dengan Canada, tapi America mengatakan kalau belakangan ini mereka memang sering terlihat bersama…"

_Apa?_

_Jadi, selama ini…sementara aku pusing memikirkannya akibat kata-kata yang kuucapkan waktu itu…_

_Dia malah menikmati waktunya dengan Canada?_

_Apa-apaan itu?!_

"A-austria-san? Ada apa?" Suara Veliciano menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa. Ehm, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Maaf mengganggumu Ludwig, dan terima kasih Italy, Japan…" Gumamku sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Roderich? Bukankah kau mencari Bruder? Kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Ludwig saat mendengar perubahan rencanaku.

"Buat apa… aku mencari orang bodoh seperti itu…?!" Jelasku pada Ludwig. Tidak menyadari betapa menyeramkannya air mukaku saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu sampai membuat Veliciano bersembunyi di belakang Ludwig.

"A-austria-san menyeramkan!" Bisik Veliciano pada Kiku yang hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada satu hal yang kulupakan, "Hey…" Gumamku, membalikkan badanku hanya untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut Kiku dan Veliciano.

"I-iya?" Tanya mereka, kompak.

"Canada itu… siapa?"

"Eh?!"

**~TBC~**

**A/N: ***bersembunyi di kolong meja* Wuaa, maaf banget kalau chapter ini jelek! Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin dari sudut pandang orang yang characternya kaya Austria! (Austria: "Kok aku yang disalahin?!") jadi maaf kalau dia atau siapapun di sini terlihat sangat OOC! Karena itu, Untuk kemajuan fic ini, saya mohon kesan-kesan, saran dan kritik-nya ya! See ya in the next chapter!

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Not so Awesome love story!

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kesalahan kecil yang diperbuat Austria membuat Prussia berhenti mengunjunginya! Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Prussia berhenti mengganggunya! Namun saat Prussia malah menjadi akrab dengan Canada, apakah Austria akan merasa lega atau malah… cemburu?

**Warning: **Sho-ai, OOC level akut, cerita aneh yang gak jelasnya minta ampun, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I own one Gilbird at home, but sadly not hetalia! T^T

**A/N** : E-eto… Hai? *digebukin readers sampe bonyok* Hii~! Minna-san, pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan fic yang sudah suaaaaangat luaaaaaaammmaaaa sekali ini belum di-update! *digebukin lagi* Ugh, saya punya alasannya kok! Yaitu:

Saya masih sangat sibuk menghadapi berbagai macam ulangan dan persiapan kelulusan sampai awal Mei jadi saya benar-benar gak punya waktu buat bikin fic! Dan sebenarnya, saya belum bisa berkonsentrasi membuat fic sebelum saya benar-benar lulus!

Ee, semoga alasan saya bisa diterima! Oh, iya! Saya juga punya beberapa keterangan tambahan yang mau saya kasih tahu di sini:

1) Mengenai Gilbird. Apa ada yang sadar kalo makhluk kecil nan imut itu nggak muncul di 2 chapter pertama? Nggak ada? Saya juga nggak tuh! *digebukin* Ee, itu dia masalahnya, sebenarnya saya lupa memasukkan the awesome gilbird ke dalam fic saya yang (sangat) tidak awesome ini! Ehehe, thanks buat **Finnlovevodka** yang sudah mengingatkan saya! Karena itu, di chapter ini Gilbird akan melakukan kemunculan perdananya! Berbahagialah! Muahahaha! *ditendang ke Madrid*

2) Saya tahu kalau The dissolution of Prussia atau hari dibubarkannya Prussia, terjadi pada 25 Januari 1947 (kalau tidak salah sih), sementara perang dunia 2 berakhir pada tahun 1945. tapi, karena saya ingin fic ini berlatarkan perang dunia, anggap saja perang dunia 2 masih berlangsung walaupun Prussia sudah bukan Negara lagi! *digebukin guru sejarah karena merusak sejarah*

Oh, iya, dan Karena saya telah hiatus selama lebih dari 2 bulan, sebagai permintaan maafnya, chapter ini akan saya buat lebih panjang dari biasanya! Anyway, Enjoy! *pingsan*

**Disclaimer : **Ee… punya saya? *dilemparin makanan burung* nggak ding!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**NOT SO AWESOME LOVE STORY!**

**Part 3: Realization**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Aku benar-benar sudah tak peduli lagi padanya!_

_Mau ia bersama California kek! Canberra kek! _

_Semua sudah bukan urusanku lagi!_

**1 Minggu kemudian…**

"Hey… Hungary…" Gumam Francis pada Elizaveta yang sedang asyik dengan laptop kesayangannya. Apa yang sedang dilihat Elizaveta sampai membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, masih merupakan misteri bagi Francis.

"Hmm, diamlah sebentar! Sekarang sedang seru-serunya nih!" Protes Elizaveta tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

Merasa kesal karena diacuhkan, Francis langsung beranjak mendekati Elizaveta dan menutup laptop kesayangannya, "Eliza…!"

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Elizaveta panik, ia sama sekali belum men-save data dari apa yang ia lihat tadi! Tidak~!

(A/N: Saya rasa anda tahu apa yang sedang ia lihat~! Kufufufu~! *grin*)

"Eliza…!" Seru Francis, berusaha menenangkan Elizaveta yang sedang kalang kabut dan tak hentinya-hentinya menggumamkan "Sial! Dataku hilang!" berulang-ulang.

Setelah Francis mengatakan pada Eliza bahwa ia akan mendownload ulang semua data yang gagal ia simpan tadi –walaupun sebenarnya Francis sama sekali tak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya Hungary lihat tadi- akhirnya Eliza pun kembali tenang,

"A-ara? Francis? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Elizaveta yang bingung melihat Francis ada di kamarnya.

"Eliza… Aku sudah berada di sini sejak 1 jam yang lalu… Bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukanku seperti Canada?" Gumam Francis, membuat wajah Eliza sedikit memerah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Francis, sepertinya ia terlalu terhanyut dengan kegiatannya barusan.

"Ahahaha… Maaf…" Eliza hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat melihat mimik Francis yang terlihat benar-benar kesal.

"Hah, ya sudahlah, dan ngomong-ngomong soal Canada, aku sudah menyusupkan semua kamera yang kau berikan padaku ke rumahnya, seperti yang kau minta padaku…" Ujar Francis yang langsung membuat Eliza mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil berteriak "Nice! Francis~!" kepadanya.

"Lalu, sebenarnya untuk apa kau memintaku memasang kamera-kamera itu di rumah Canada? Kau tidak berniat melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan kan?" Tanya Francis yang kemudian langsung memincingkan matanya saat Eliza mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar mencurigakan. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan Eliza melakukan hal yang buruk pada 'anak' kesayangannya itu! "Eliza… apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kufufu, tenang saja Francis! Aku tak berniat buruk pada Canada kok~!" Jawab Eliza, masih sambil menyeringai nakal.

'_Mungkin…' _Pikir Eliza sambil menyalakan kembali laptopnya dan menginstal program yang menghubungan laptopnya dengan kamera-kamera yang telah dipasang Francis di rumah Canada.

'_Ah~ teknologi zaman sekarang memang benar-benar mempermudah~ beruntung aku masih hidup sampai sekarang!'_ Batin Eliza yang sedang senang bukan main itu.

"Hah, kesampingkan dulu masalah tadi. Eliza, bukankah sekarang sudah saatnya kau memberitahu apa alasanmu menyuruhku membuntuti Canada dan Prussia selama 2 minggu ini?" Tanya Francis pada Eliza yang sedang asyik mengamati acara makan siang Canada dan Prussia dari laptopnya.

"Hmm… Boleh saja, tapi sebelum itu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Francis…" Ujar Eliza, kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Hn, Apa?"

"Kau tahu kalau belakangan ini Prussia akrab dengan Canada dan hampir setiap hari datang ke rumahnya kan?" Tanya Eliza, entah kenapa berubah serius. Membuat Francis menelan ludah. Eliza yang sedang serius bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kau jadikan musuhmu.

"…Iya?"

"Dan kau tahu kan kalau sebelum Prussia akrab dengan Canada ia selalu datang ke sini untuk meleceh- maksudku, menggangu Austria-san?" Tanya Eliza lagi.

"Iya, lalu apa hubungannya semua itu dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanya Francis, mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan Eliza.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bertanya!" Gertak Elizaveta, membuat Francis langsung terdiam, "Lalu, setelah Prussia akrab dengan Canada, ia tak pernah datang ke sini lagi bukan?"

"_Oui…_." Francis hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Lalu, karena selama dua minggu ini kau sering datang ke sini, kau pasti selalu melihat Austria-san kan?"

"Bukankah itu sudah pasti?"

"Nah, sekarang, apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Austria-san setelah Prussia berhenti datang kemari?" Tanya Eliza lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah senyum misterius terukir di bibir mungilnya

"Iya, beranta- ah…" Francis tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Eliza, "Kau… Jangan-jangan Roderich… Mengenai Gilbert, dia…" Gumam Francis, membuat senyum Elizaveta semakin melebar.

"Bingo, Francis!" Seru Eliza. Kembali mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Francis. Membuat Francis menyeringai nakal sambil bergumam, "Ah, Antonio~! Akhirnya anak kita Gilbert bisa menaklukkan hati _Mon cheri_~!" entah kenapa Francis pun mulai menari tango dengan lebaynya. membuat bulu kuduk Elizaveta berdiri. Francis terlihat sangat mengerikan…

"Ah, tapi Eliza, kurasa baik Gilbert maupun Roderich sama sekali belum menyadari hal ini…" Ujar Francis setelah selesai dengan tarian tak indahnya itu.

"Y-ya, kau benar… kuharap salah satu dari mereka bisa cepat menyadari hal itu sehingga aku bisa memulai rencanaku…" Gumam Eliza sambil memandang penuh arti ke arah salah satu kamar di mansion besar yang sedang mereka tempati itu. Kamar siapa yang ia perhatikan, saya rasa anda sekalian sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Hmm? Rencana?" Tanya Francis, bingung. Membuat pandangan Eliza beralih ke arahnya.

"Ah iya, tadi kau menanyakan alasan dari permintaan-permintaan anehku bukan?" Eliza malah bertanya balik, yang tentu saja hanya bisa Francis jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Hmm, alasannya adalah… maukah kau menjadi match maker bersamaku, Francis Bonnefoy?" Ujar Eliza sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Francis. "Kurasa ini bukanlah tawaran yang buruk untukmu…" lanjut Eliza, membuat senyum nakal bersemi di wajah –mesum- Francis.

"Oh, Eliza… kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang bosan…" Ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjabat tangan Eliza

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Austria's POV**

**Sementara itu, di kamar Roderich…**

_Menyebalkan sekali…_

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu sering sekali mucul dalam benakku belakangan ini.

Sesering apapun aku mencoba untuk membunuh pikiran itu, tetap saja pada akhirnya kata-kata itu tetap kembali menghantuiku. Seakan-akan mencoba mengetes kesabaranku, dengan mengingatkanku pada peristiwa menyebalkan itu…

Hari dimana aku mengetahui bahwa si bodoh Gilbert malah akrab dengan ca-ca-canaria atau apalah itu saat aku harus menderita karena rasa bersalahku padanya…

_Menyebalkan sekali…_

Ya, itulah hal yang pertama terpikirkan dalam benakku saat aku mengetahuinya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal saat itu. Kenyataan bahwa Gilbert melakukan hal itu membuatku merasa… merasa… aneh…

Tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah mengepal erat di sisiku, pandangan mataku berubah tajam, rahangku mengeras, siapa pun yang melihatku saat itu pasti bisa menyadari bahwa aku sedang diselimuti rasa amarah.

Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah…

Kenapa aku merasa sekesal ini?

Apa yang bisa membuatku yang biasanya selalu tenang dan berkepala dingin itu sampai mengatakan hal sedingin itu di depan Veliciano yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri itu?

Tapi, yang lebih membuatku merasa bingung adalah… dibalik semua amarah yang kurasakan… Aku merasa… terluka…

Dadaku ini… terasa sakit sekali. Seakan-akan seseorang sedang menggenggam jantungku dengan erat. Sesak, sungguh sesak sekali…

Membuatku ingin muntah…

_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku… Gilbert?_

Aku menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba, aku tetap tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Baik dengan pekerjaanku atau pun dengan seorang laki-laki personafikasi dari Germany, Ludwig, yang sedang memberitahukan strategi perangnya kali ini di depanku.

"Jadi… seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kurasa sebaiknya kita menempatkan Japan pada barisan depan penyerangan…" Ujar Ludwig, tegas dan penuh determinasi. Namun bagiku yang sekarang, semua kata-katanya hanya terdengar seperti kaset kusut di telingaku.

"…_**Aku juga bingung sejak kapan Prussia dekat dengan Canada, tapi America mengatakan kalau belakangan ini mereka memang sering terlihat bersama…"**_

_Kenapa lagi-lagi aku teringat hal itu…?_

"-Yah, kalau kau bertanya kenapa harus Japan yang melakukannya, sudah pasti karena Italy itu… adalah Italy, tak ada alasan lain yang dapat menjelaskannya. Dan kau serta Hungary kubutuhkan untuk menjaga barisan pertahanan, lalu aku akan memberi support pada Japan… sedangkan Bulgaria dan Spain akan mengawasi perkembangan para sekutu-" Jelas Ludwig sambil memandangku. Aku pun balik memandangnya, setidaknya itu akan menutupi kenyataan bahwa walaupun pandanganku tertuju padanya, pikiranku sama sekali tidak sedang bersamanya.

"…_**mereka memang sering terlihat bersama…"**_

_Berisik!_

Amarah kembali mencuat dalam diriku, dan tanpa kusadari, kertas dokumen yang ada di tanganku telah berubah menjadi gumpalan kertas.

_Sampai membuatku benar-benar kesal begini…_

_Ini semua gara-gara… si bodoh Gilbert itu yang malah memilih… malah memilih…_

"-Namun, aku belum menentukan siapa dari Negara sekutu yang harus kita jadikan sasaran pertama, makanya aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, Roderich. Negara mana yang kau rasa cocok?" Tanya Ludwig, bertepatan dengan saat kemaharanku mencapai titik didihnya.

"CANADA!" Pekikku tanpa pikir panjang sambil membanting gumpalan kertas yang ada di tangganku ke lantai.

_Oh, betapa aku menginginkan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Gilbert seperti apa yang kulakukan pada kertas ini…_

"Ha-hah?" Barulah saat kudengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ludwig aku menyadari bahwa tanpa sengaja aku telah mengucapkan –meneriakkan- kata itu keras-keras.

_Oh, nein…_

"Ca-canada? Memangnya ada Negara seperti itu?" Tanya Ludwig bingung. Ia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang kuperbuat tadi. Tak usah Ludwig, aku pun benar-benar kaget dengan perlakuanku sendiri tadi…

"A-akh… ti-tidak… Maaf Ludwig, bisakah kau mengulang penjelasanmu tadi? A-ada beberapa hal kurang kumengerti tadi…" Ujarku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kuharap Ludwig tidak terlalu memikirkan kesalahan yang kubuat tadi…

"Oh, _ja_. Aku akan mengulangnya sekali lagi…" Ujar Ludwig yang kemudian langsung menjelaskan kembali strategi perang yang ia buat. Membuatku menghela napas lega.

_Fuuh, jangan sampai aku kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Memang itulah yang sudah kurencanakan, namun tetap saja aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan semua hal yang keluar dari mulut Ludwig.

Setiap beberapa detik, pasti aku akan menemukan diriku kembali memikirkan Gilbert dan ca- eer, orang itu…

_Sebenarnya apa yang Gilbert pikirkan?_

"…rich…?"

_Kenapa ia tak mengatakan apapun padaku selama 2 minggu ini?_

"…derich…!"

_Kenapa aku merasa begitu tak tenang dengan ketidakhadirannya?_

"Roderich!" Teriakan keras Ludwig itu pun langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"A-ah, ya? A-ada apa?" Tanyaku lemah, Ludwig hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sudahlah… Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Roderich?"

"Eh? Tidak… aku baik-baik saja…" Jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Namun, kurasa yang kuperlihatkan hanyalah sebuah senyum kecut. Menerangkan dengan jelas bahwa aku benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarkan strategiku bukan?" Ujar Ludwig sambil memincingkan matanya.

_D-dia menyadarinya?_

"Aku-"

"Kau tak mungkin bisa membohongiku, Roderich. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" Ujar Ludwig, kedua bolamata warna langit miliknya penuh dengan rasa khawatir, membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah menimbulkannya.

"Aku… aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, Ludwig… Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini… membuatku benar-benar bingung…" Jawabku lemah, kedua tanganku mengepal erat di sisiku.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _bruder_?" Tanya Ludwig, membuat perhatianku langsung tertuju padanya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Aku tak mengetahui apapun… itu tak lebih dari sebuah tebakan, yang kurasa memang benar kalau melihat bagaimana kau menanggapinya tadi bukan?" Ujarnya.

"Y-ya…Ta-tapi bagaimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?"

"Belakangan ini sikap Gilbert berbeda… yah, dia memang tetap seenaknya dan selalu menggangguku seperti biasanya sih, namun setiap siang ia selalu pergi keluar rumah, dan saat kutanya kemana ia selalu menjawab 'ke tempat dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pancake gratis dan teman bermain yang super manis!' entah siapa yang ia maksud dengan itu. Dan karena aku penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba ia berhenti datang ke rumahmu, aku pun menanyakan alasannya padanya, dan jawaban yang ia berikan… sedikit mengagetkanku…" Jelas Ludwig.

Entah kenapa rasa kesal itu kembali muncul saat aku mendengar kata-kata _'teman bermain yang super manis'_ namun, aku masih dapat mengendalikan rasa amarahku dengan mengalihkan perhatianku pada kalimat terakhir Ludwig.

"Mengagetkanmu? Me-memang bagaimana ia menjawabnya?" Tanyaku penasaran dan sedikit cemas. Membuat Ludwig terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ia bilang… keberadaannya tak diharapkan olehmu… sebenarnya bukan jawabannya yang mengagetkanku melainkan ekspresinya. Waktu itu _Bruder_ terlihat sangat kesal dan… terluka… seperti seekor anjing kecil yang dibuang pemiliknya ke jalan tanpa alasan yang jelas…" Jelas Ludwig, tak berani melihat mataku.

Tentu saja penjelasan Ludwig itu membuatku tercengang… ternyata apa yang kulihat waktu itu benar-benar bukanlah kesalahan belaka. Gilbert memang benar-benar… tersinggung dengan ucapanku…

Dan saat itulah aku menyadari kenyataan yang seharusnya sudah kusadari sebelumnya …

_Akulah yang mendorongnya keluar dari kehidupanku…_

_Menyuruhnya pergi dan mengurusi urusannya sendiri…_

_Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya… Ia tak kembali dan telah menemukan orang baru untuk menjadi mainannya…_

_Aku seharusnya tak merasa kesal karena Gilbert tak kembali lagi ke sini…_

_Slama ini… Gilbert hanya melakukan apa yang kuminta…_

_Semua ini… Adalah keinginanku…_

_Keinginanku…_

Memikirkan hal itu langsung membuat rasa bersalah dan rasa tidak puas muncul dalam diriku…

"A-aku…Jadi semua ini… memang salahku…" Ujarku terbata-bata.

_Apa yang terjadi waktu itu… Semuanya salahku… _

"A-ah, Roderich… kupikir ini bukan salahmu… Aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan itu…" Ujar Ludwig, berusaha menenangkanku yang terlihat sangat terguncang waktu itu.

_Bukan… Bukan seperti itu…!_

"Aku yakin pasti ini semua merupakan salah _Bruder_… Ia pasti benar-benar sudah keterlaluan waktu itu kan? Kau tak harus merasa bersalah Roderich, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan dengan ini ia pasti akan berhenti mengganggumu, semua berakhir dengan baik kan?" Ujar Ludwig, masih berusaha menenangkanku.

_Andai saja ia tahu betapa itu malah semakin menyakitiku… _

"TIDAK!" Pekikku kencang. Secara tidak sadar kembali membiarkan emosiku menguasai diriku.

"Ro-roderich?" Tanya Ludwig bingung. Kekagetan tergambar jelas pada ekspresinya.

_Tidak… semuanya seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini…_

"Ma-maaf… a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk- a-aku hanya…" Ujarku terbata-bata. Tanganku bergerak menutupi wajahku. Wajah yang sedang memasang ekspresi ketakutan sekarang. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru menyadari ibunya telah lama mati setelah bertahun-tahun mempercayai bahwa ia masih hidup

_Aku tak mengerti kenapa namun aku tak menginginkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini! _

_Tapi… Semuanya telah benar-benar berantakan…_

_Semua sudah…_

"Roderich…" Tangan yang menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut itu menyadarkanku dari kegalauanku.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja…" Ujar Ludwig, mata sapphire yang tajam namun lembut miliknya itu berusaha menenangkanku, "Semua pasti akan kembali seperti semula…" Lanjutnya, memperlihatkan senyum kecil yang tulus padaku.

"Hn…" Mata dan senyum itu terlihat begitu tulus, meluluhkan semua keraguanku dan membuatku hanya bisa mempercayai apa yang ia katakan.

"Yah… aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi namun aku harus kembali ke rumahku sekarang sebelum Veliciano mulai menghancurkan rumahku dengan membuat gunung pasta lagi…" Ucap Ludwig sambil menghela napas, "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"_Ja_… berkatmu…" Jawabku seraya tersenyum kecil, dan kali ini itu bukanlah senyum yang terpaksa.

_Kapan terakhir kali aku dapat tersenyum seperti ini ya?_

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali sekarang. _Auf Wiedersehen_, Roderich" Ucap Ludwig seraya mengambil mantel miliknya dan berjalan ke luar pintu kamarku, aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ya, titipkan salamku pada Veliciano…" Ujarku, masih belum menemukan keberanian untuk menitipkan salam pada Gilbert.

"Tentu saja." Dan Ludwig pun keluar dari mansionku. Meninggalkanku sendirian di sana.

" 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' eh?" Gumamku sambil menghela napas dan kembali ke kamarku untuk melanjutkan semua pekerjaan yang telah menggunung selama dua minggu ini.

_Semoga saja begitu… _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**3 Hari Kemudian…**

"Fiuh… selesai juga…" Ujarku sambil menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya semua perkerjaan yang telah menggunung itu selesai juga! Dengan begini aku sudah tak perlu lagi mendengar camarah dari boss-ku lagi…

_Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Ludwig sekarang..._

Dengan tubuh yang terasa berat akibat kelelahan, aku pun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Penuh dengan niatan untuk langsung merebahkan tubuhku di sana dan tertidur pulas.

Baru saja aku ingin menutup mataku saat aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Engh… siapa?" Tanyaku lemah, rasa lelah dan kesal tergambar jelas pada nada suaraku.

"Ah, maaf bila aku mengganggu, Austria-san… ini aku Hungary…" Ujar orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku tadi, yang ternyata adalah Hungary.

"Oh? Masuk saja, aku tak mengunci pintunya…" Ujarku mempersilahkan Hungary masuk. Tidak dapat membukakan pintu itu untuknya karena rasa lelahku.

"Ah, terima kasih…" Ujarnya seraya membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke kamarku, "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan siang Austria-san?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm… kau saja yang menentukannya, Hungary. Aku sedang tak bisa berfikir sekarang…" Ujarku.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan keluar untuk berbelanja sebentar sekarang, silahkan beristirahat sampai makan siang tiba, Austria-san…" Ujar Hungary sambil membungkuk sebelum keluar dari kamarku.

_Akhirnya tenang juga… _

Belum sepuluh menit aku tertidur, suara ketukan keras dari pintu depan membangunkanku dari tidurku…

_Siapa lagi sekarang? Apa sebegitu sulitnya bagiku untuk mendapatkan istirahat? Lagipula di mana Hungary? Apa ia tak mendengar ketukan yang keras itu?_

…_Ah, iya. Ia sedang keluar sekarang…_

_Haruskah aku membuka pintu itu?_

_Ugh, terlalu melelahkan untuk melakukannya…_

…_Tapi bagaimana kalau itu penting?_

Dengan penuh rasa enggan, aku pun beranjak dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Karena rasa lelah yang kurasakan, tak terpikirkan olehku untuk menanyakan siapakah itu yang ada di depan pintu dan langsung saja kubuka pintu mansionku.

"Sia-" Aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku saat aku melihat siapa itu yang ternyata ada di depan pintu mansionku…

_Mata anggur yang dengan tajam memandangku…_

_Rambut spiky berwarna silver keabu-abuan yang sedikit berantakan akibat hembusan angin…_

_Anak burung kecil yang dengan nyamannya bersemayam di atas rambut keabu-abuan itu…_

_Serta seragam perang berwarna dark blue yang dihiasi kalung cross pada bagian leher…_

_Semua itu… Di antara semua personafikasi Negara yang kukenal, hanya satu orang yang kutahu memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu…_

_Pemandangan yang sangat familiar… yang tanpa kusadari mulai kurindukan…_

_Dia…_

"Yo, Roderich" Suara penuh percaya diri itu menyapaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Gi-Gilbert?"

**~TBC~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N**: Akh, selesai juga! Gak nyangka butuh waktu 2 minggu penuh untuk menyelesaikan fanfic gajhe ini… saya memang payah… sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi mereka yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic saya yang sangat banyak kurangnya ini! Dukungan kalian benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini! *bows*

Maaf bagi yang sudah merequest para Allied force untuk muncul di chapter ini karena saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya! Tapi di beberapa chapter depan mereka semua muncul kok! XD

Hahaha, seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh para readers semua, pairing dalam fic ini adalah PrussiaxAustria dan yang nantinya akan muncul, PrussiaxCanada! Mengenai pairing akhirnya saya masih belum bisa memberi tahu karana itu rahasia~ Kufufu~ *dibacok*

Eer, walaupun di sini kelihatannya Germany dan Austria terlihat benar-benar akrab, gak akan ada pair GermanyxAustria kok! Karena saya benar-benar gak suka pair itu~ X3

Oh, iya, maaf karena kemunculan Gilbird di sini Cuma sedikit banget! (bukan dikit lagi kale~! XD) *dipatok Gilbird* Di chapter selanjutnya saya akan buat ia lebih mencolok deh! Dan akhirnya di chapter depan Canbera- *dilempar Kumajirou* Eer, maksud saya Canada bakal muncul kok! Jadi stay tune ya! XD

**Mind to Review This Little Story of Mine again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Not so Awesome love story!

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kesalahan kecil yang diperbuat Austria membuat Prussia berhenti mengunjunginya! Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Prussia berhenti mengganggunya. Namun, saat Prussia malah menjadi akrab dengan Canada, apakah Austria akan merasa lega atau malah… cemburu?

**Warning: **Sho-ai, **Semi AU**, agak sedikit OOC, cerita aneh yang gak jelasnya minta ampun, etc.

**Pairings: AustriaxPrussiaxAustria (bingung mau yang seme yang mana! XD), PrussiaxCanada, Brotherly!GermanyxPrussia, and others (mostly just hint) that will be mentioned in later chapter! (it's still a secret da~!) 8D **

**A/N** : yahoo, minna-san! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Niatnya sih saya ingin mengupload chapter ini lebih cepat, tapi ternyata… SMA bikin rusuh. Yang MOS lah, yang LDKS lah, yang tugasnya kebanyakan lah! Semuanya benar-benar bikin saya capek lahir batin tuh! Dasar sekolah gila… *dilempar kentang*

Eto, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Pembaca yang numpang baca** (nama yang aneh… =.=;) yang telah memberikan informasi tentang G8 pada saya. Saya benar-benar lupa bahwa G8 belum terbentuk saat perang dunia kedua… (habisnya menonton Hetalia benar-benar membuat pengetahuan sejarah saya jadi berantakan… Timeline hetalia terus berganti-ganti sih!) Maafkan saya! *bows* karena itu, keterangan tentang hal itu akan saya masukkan di sini:

G8 memang terbentuk setelah perang dunia kedua berakhir, namun seperti yang saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya, anggap saja bahwa G8 sudah terbentuk walaupun perang dunia kedua masih berlangsung! (penjelasan yang maksa memang XD) dimohon pengertiannya! ^^

Eem… karena sepertinya banyak yang penasaran dengan bagaimana Prussia dan Canada bisa akrab, saya akan membuat chapter sendiri tentang pertemuan pertama mereka dan di chapter ini juga akan ada angst fluff! PruCan lho~ jadi, berbahagialah! *Author ditendang ke sutet*

Di chapter ini, porsi penjelasan dan dialognya agak lebih banyak daripada chapter sebelumnya karena saya ingin lebih memperdalam lagi dekskripsi mengenai seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi, jadi kalau ada banyak paragraph yang panjang, mohon dimaklumi… 15 halaman Microsoft word lebih bo~ isn't it awesome? XD

Ah, iya, terima kasih juga untuk **xxx Cross D Yukito xxx **yang telah memaparkan kesalahan saya di chapter lalu! Saya benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Disclaimer-nya ada dua! XD Thanks, akang Yuki~! X3

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer : **Boro-boro punya, movie hetalia yang **Ginmaku** **Hetalia : paint it white!** aja saya belum nonton! T^T (emang ada hubungannya ya?)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**NOT SO AWESOME LOVE STORY!**

**Part 4: Awkward**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Austria POV**

"Gi-gilbert?" Tanyaku terbata-bata. Kekagetan tergambar jelas pada nada suaraku.

Perkembangan ini… sama sekali di luar perkiraanku…

Aku memang sudah berencana menemuinya untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini, namun tak kusangka ia yang akan berkunjung ke sini terlebih dahulu! Lagipula, sekarang juga bukanlah waktu yang tepat! Aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan mentalku! Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya sekarang pun aku tak tahu!

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Otakku berputar keras, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk kuucapkan pada laki-laki albino di depanku. Namun, hal itu terbukti sia-sia mengingat otakku yang tak bisa menyeimbangi kondisi hatiku yang benar-benar tak stabil sekarang.

Ya, yang kumaksud adalah perasaanku yang benar-benar berantakan sekarang.

Semuanya campur aduk. Rasa panik, kaget, bingung, kesal, ketakutan namun juga…

…Bahagia…

Semua perasaan yang dengan seenaknya muncul tanpa diundang itu sama sekali tak bisa kukendalikan dengan baik. Membuatku mematung di hadapan Gilbert, seperti seorang narapidana yang sedang menunggu hukuman yang setimpal dari kesalahannya.

"…Oy! Roderich!" Panggilan kencang Gilbert menyadarkanku dari kepanikanku.

"Y-ya?" Jawabku pelan, betapa aku membenci suaraku yang terdengar bergetar ini!

"Kapan kau akan membiarkanku masuk? Kau tak berniat membuatku berdiri di sini seharian kan?" Ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut, membuatku sedikit menelan ludah.

_Kalau aku yang biasanya pasti sudah langsung memukul kepalanya akibat gaya bicaranya yang tak sopan itu… Ugh, semua masalah ini benar-benar mengacaukan cara berpikirku! _

Dengan pikiran itu, aku pun menghela napas dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke rumahku.

_Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang…_

Memikirkannya saja langsung membuatku kembali menghela napas…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Ugh, Atmosfer diruangan ini… benar-benar tidak nyaman…_

…Mungkin cuma diriku saja yang merasakannya karena sepertinya daritadi Gilbert terlihat tenang-tanang saja sambil bermain dengan burung kecilnya itu di sofa kamarku…

_Mein gott, sekarang aku merasa seperti orang bodoh…_

Apa Gilbert sama sekali tidak merasa canggung dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu sementara aku segugup ini? Padahal kan seharusnya kita ada dalam posisi yang sama!

"Emm, Gilbert?" Ujarku pelan, gugup.

"Hn? Apa?" Mata anggur itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, membuatku menelan ludah dan kehilangan kemampuan bicaraku. "Ugh…"

Ketidakmampuanku untuk berbicara saat itu menyebabkan kesunyian, hal yang biasanya sangat tak mungkin kurasakan bila sedang bersama Gilbert, menyelubungi ruangan luas yang nyaman itu. Membuat suasana nyaman yang diberikan ruangan itu berubah menjadi suatu kecanggunan yang sangat tak nyaman.

"…Bukankah sudah merupakan suatu keharusan bagi seorang tuan rumah untuk menyuguhkan sesuatu pada tamunya ya?" Ujar Gilbert memecah keheningan sambil memperlihatkan seringai penuh kemenangannya ke arahku.

"Ya, aku tahu… Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau minum Gilbert?" Tanyaku makin gugup. Beraninya dia mempermainkanku seperti itu! Betapa inginnya aku mencekik laki-laki yang sedang menyeringai ke arahku sekarang! Namun, tentu saja… aku tak dapat melakukannya. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

_Awas kau Gilbert…!_

"Bir, dan jangan lama-lama Roderich~!" Jawabnya yang lalu kembali bermain dengan burung kesayangannya itu. Aku pun menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah sebentar di sini, Gilbert…" Ujarku sebelum bangkit dari kursiku dan beranjak keluar kamar. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri yang ingin segera melarikan diri dari atmosfer tak nyaman ini sehingga aku tak melihat pandangan tajam Gilbert yang terus mengikuti langkahku dan helaan napasnya…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Normal POV**

"Hmm… daging sudah… sayuran sudah… apalagi ya yang harus kubeli?" Gumam Eliza sambil mengingat-ingat kembali apa ada bahan makanan yang lupa ia beli di supermarket tempatnya berpijak sekarang, "yah, sepertinya tak ada…" Lanjut Eliza sambil mengangguk. Ia pun langsung membawa seluruh belanjaannya dan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

Baru saja personafikasi dari Negara Hungary itu ingin memberikan belanjaannya ke kasir sebelum suara yang familiar memanggilnya,

"Hungary!" Mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi itu, Hungary pun membalikkan badannya untuk bertemu mata dengan pemilik rambut pirang yang tersisir rapi dan mata biru langit yang telah memanggilnya tadi itu, "Oh, _hallo_, Germany! kau sedang berbelanja juga?" Tanya Hungary sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, iya… Italy berniat untuk membuat pasta (lagi) untuk makan siang, dan karena aku tak ingin dia tersesat atau membeli hal-hal aneh di sini, aku yang berbelanja untuknya…" Ujar Ludwig sambil tersenyum kecut. Membuat senyum Hungary semakin melebar.

"Pfftt, Ita-chan memang tak pernah berubah ya?" Ujar hungary sambil tertawa kecil. Mengingat saat-saat dimana Italy masih berada di bawah kekuasaan Austria selalu membuatnya tertawa.

"Hah, iya, tak salah lagi… Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa sebelum kau pergi ke sini kau melihat _Bruder_ datang ke mansion Roderich?" Tanya Germany.

"Eh? Gilbert? Kenapa ia mau-bukankah dia dan Austria-san sedang… kau tahu? Mengalami masa-masa sulit?" Eliza malah balik bertanya, kekagetan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Eh? Kau tak melihatnya datang? Apa ia belum sampai ya? Dan ya, ia benar-benar ingin datang ke rumah Roderich. Ah, sebenarnya bukan ia yang berniat datang, aku yang menyuruhnya datang ke sana" Ujar pemuda Jerman itu sambil menghela napas.

"Ka-kau? Menyuruhnya datang ke mansion Austria-san? Kenapa?" Tanya Eliza semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin diraih Germany dengan menyuruh Prussia untuk mengunjungi Austria-san?

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihat keadaan Roderich semakin memburuk… aku yakin kau mengetahui apa maksudku, Hungary…" Ujarnya, rasa khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

'_Ah, iya… Hari ini Germany memang datang ke mansion Austria-san ya?' _Batin Hungary.

"Ya… aku mengerti maksudmu, cepat atau lambat seseorang memang harus menggerakkan salah satu dari mereka. Namun, bagaimana caranya kau menyuruh Gilbert datang? Kau belum lama pulang bukan?"

"Ya, aku memang belum lama pulang. Aku menelpon Spain dan memintanya yang kebetulan sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan errm… kalau tak salah namanya Canberra atau apalah itu, untuk memberikan telfonnya ke Bruder yang sedang berada di sana dan menyuruhnya mengunjungi Roderich. Harus kuakui bahwa agak susah meyakinkannya untuk akhirnya mau menurut, namun aku tetap berhasil." Jelas Germany sambil tersenyum kecil. Ada rasa bangga yang ia rasakan dari keberhasilan kecilnya itu.

"Ah begitukah? Aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti Germany… Aku tahu bahwa kau dan Austria-san memang sangat dekat, namun kenapa kau berusaha sejauh ini untuknya? Bukankah kau yang biasanya hanya akan mengambil posisi netral dan membiarkan orang yang salah bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Hungary, sambil menaikkan alisnya. Alasan Germany yang sebenarnya benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

"Mengenai hal itu aku hanya… " Germany berhenti sejenak, kelihatannya ia sangat enggan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, "Aku hanya… tak ingin melihat wajah Gilbert yang terlihat benar-benar terluka saat aku membicarakan Roderich untuk kedua kalinya… Sudah cukup tiga kali aku melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu (1)…" Ujar Germany dengan ekspresi penuh sesal, kedua tangannya telah mengepal di sampingnya. Melihat Ekspresi Germany membuat Hungary merasa menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"M-maafkan aku telah mengingatkanmu dengan ingatan yang tak menyenangkan, Germany. Tapi, walaupun kau selalu keras terhadapnya… ternyata kau memang sangat menyayangi Gilbert ya?" Tanya Hungary, senyum lembut sekali lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Betapa beruntungnya Gilbert mempunyai seorang adik, yang sebenarnya lebih cocok menjadi kakaknya, yang benar-benar peduli dengan padanya.

"Tak apa-apa, kau tak bersalah Hungary. D-dan tentu saja aku menyayanginya… walaupun ia sangat menyebalkan, namun ialah keluargaku satu-satunya…" Jelas Germany lembut, rona merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Eliza benar-benar menyesal tidak membawa kamera digitalnya hari ini.

"T-tapi kuharap kau tak mengatakan hal ini kepadanya… i-ini sangat… m-memalukan…" Lanjut Ludwig. Rona merah semakin menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia merasa sangat malu dan menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu pada Hungary, namun senyum lembut tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

'_I-imutnya…! Hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntunganku!'_ Batin pelayan Austria itu sambil menahan tangis.

"Ya, aku mengerti Germany… Gilbert benar-benar beruntung mempunyai saudara sepertimu… walaupun terkadang aku bingung sebenarnya siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik di antara kalian…" Ujar hungary sambil tertawa kecil, membuat rona merah di wajah Germany semakin bertambah.

"H-hungary… bukankah sebaiknya kau segera membayar barang belanjaanmu dan kembali pulang?" Tanya Germany, terlihat sekali bahwa ia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Hungary ingin lebih menggodanya, namun melihat wajah "aku-ingin-segera-kabur-dari-sini-sebelum-Italy-meledakkan-sesuatu di-rumah-lagi" milik Germany, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

'_Aw, ia benar-benar lucu~ Ingatkan aku untuk memasang beberapa kamera tersembunyi di rumah Germany suatu hari nanti!' _Batin Hungary sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Ah iya! sebaiknya aku memang segera pulang, akan repot kalau aku tak kembali dan menyiapkan makanan untuk-" Hungary tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat otaknya menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah bisa ia sadari sebelumnya.

Austria-san… yang hampir sama sekali tak peka akan dirinya sendiri… harusmenghadapi Prussia di saat yang sangat tidak tepat… di saat di mana ia sama sekali belum tahu menahu bagaimana ia harus menghadapi laki-laki itu … sendirian…

…Sendirian….

"AKH! Gawat! Ini berbahaya!" Teriak Eliza sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya itu. Barang belanjaannya telah jatuh terbengkalai ke lantai.

"A-ada apa Hungary?" Tanya Germany dengan ekspresi bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada wanita yang baru sedetik yang lalu terlihat sangat tenang tadi?

"I-ini gawat Germany! A-austria-san pasti sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bila berhadapan dengan Prussia! Kalau ia bertemu dengan Prussia sekarang… semuanya bisa jadi bencana! Lagi pula ia juga belum menyadari perasaanya! Ini berbahaya!" Jelas Hungary panik. Para pengunjung toko itu langsung berhenti dan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Te-tenangkan dirimu Hungary, aku mengerti bahwa keadaan ini memang agak berbahaya, namun apa yang kau maksud dengan Roderich belum menyadari perasaannya?" Ujar Germany berusaha menenangkan Hungary, pandangan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai membuatnya tak nyaman.

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Germany, Perempuan berambut coklat itu langsung terdiam, "E-eh? Ka-kau tak menyadarinya?" Hungary hanya bisa bertanya balik.

"Hah? Menyadari apa?" Entah kenapa Germany pun malah ikut bertanya balik. Membuat Hungary menepuk dahinya sendiri.

'_DUH! Ia bisa menyadari solusi dari masalah Austria-san dan Prussia dengan mudah namun tak dapat menyadari perasaan Austria-san?' _

"AKH! Yang namanya laki-laki itu memang hampir semuanya tak ada yang peka dengan yang namanya perasaan!" Teriak Hungary seraya berlari keluar dari toko itu, tak memperdulikan teriakan Germany yang menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya dan mau diapakan barang belanjaan yang ditinggalkannya itu.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey, Gilbird… keadaan ini benar-benar tidak Awesome…" Ucap Gilbert pada teman kecilnya yang lucu itu.

Gilbird hanya bisa memandang majikannya dengan mata hitam kelam besarnya.

Se-awesome apa pun Gilbird, burung tetap tak bisa bicara. Andai saja Gilbert bisa mengerti hal itu…

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang kita sedang berada di mansion yang tak awesome ini?" Tanya Gilbert pada anak burung yang sedang berkicau riang di atas kepalanya itu. Saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban, ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar Roderich.

'_Ngomong-ngomong soal Roderich… ia belum juga kembali…'_ Batin Gilbert sambil menutup matanya. Berusaha membuat dirinya tertidur sehingga ia tak harus berhadapan dengan si mata empat yang tak awesome itu.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan atau katakan saat ia bertemu dengan Roderich, bukannya ia gugup – yang benar saja! Gugup itu sangat tak awesome! Dan sesuatu yang tidak awesome tak pernah muncul dalam kamus awesome-nya! – namun ia hanya tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia perbuat.

Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

'_Mein gott, dasar West sialan… kalau saja ia tak menyuruh- tidak, tidak! Menyembah padaku untuk datang ke sini, aku pasti sedang bersantai-santai bersama Mattie sekarang!'_ Batin Gilbert sambil mendengus kesal, mengingat alasannya datang ke sini saja sudah membuatnya kesal!

_**Flashback**_

_**Beberapa jam yang lalu di Rumah Canada…**_

"MATTIE~! Buatkan aku pancake~!" Seru Gilbert sambil memeluk Canada dengan manja, namun tetap dengan tenaga yang dimiliki seorang prajurit militer. Membuat yang dipeluk kehabisan napas.

"G-gil! K-kau meremukkanku! La-lagipula bukankah kau sudah memakan 3 buah Pancake barusan?" Tanya Matthew sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gilbert. Beruang yang selalu menemaninya telah kabur menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri entah kemana sesaat sebelum Gilbert memeluknya. Meninggalkan sang majikan untuk menghadapi pemuda serampangan nan manja itu sendirian.

'_Ku-kumakichi kau penghianat!'_ Batin Canada sambil meringis. Di suatu tempat, terdengar suara nge-bass berkata, "Aku Kumajirou…"

"Ja~ tapi aku masih lapar Mattie~ buatkan aku satu lagi!" Pinta Gilbert sambil makin menguatkan pelukannya pada Canada, tak menyadari bahwa pelukan – mautnya – itu dapat memberi dampak fatal bagi yang dipeluk.

Matthew, yang menyadari bahwa menolak berarti mati konyol, hanya bisa menghela napas dan menuruti keinginan pemuda berambut perak itu, "I-iya-iya! Kau menang Gil! Aku akan membuatkanmu lagi! Tapi lepaskan dulu pelukanmu padaku! Aku tak dapat membuatnya jika kau tetap menempel padaku!" Ujar Matthew, mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa semata wayangnya itu.

"Yeah! Kesesese~ Itu baru Mattie-ku yang awesome~!" Ucap Gilbert sambil menyeringai lebar. Membuat rona merah tampak di wajah Matthew.

'_Ma-mattie-ku…?'_ Matthew mengulang kata-kata Gilbert dalam hatinya, yang membuat wajahnya semakin memanas. Pemuda berambut ikal itu pun membalas seringainya dengan senyum malu-malu. Oh, pancake… apa Gilbert tak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya itu dapat diartikan sebagai sesuatu yang… intim?

"E-eh… aku akan membuat pancake-nya sekarang, kau duduk manis di sini dan jangan buat keributann ya, Gil?" Goda Matthew sambil beranjak pergi ke arah dapur. Tawa kecil dapat terdengar keluar dari bibirnya saat ia melihat Gilbert memberi hormat padanya sambil berkata, "Aye, aye, sir~!". Sungguh, Gilbert memang benar-benar lucu dan kekanak-kanakan sekali!

"Nah~ Apa hal awesome yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu Mattie membuat pancake-nya, Gilbird?" Tanya Gilbert pada burung kecilnya.

Gilbird hanya berkicau riang. Membuat sang pemilik makhluk kecil itu memeluk peliharaannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Gilbird memang sangat awesome dan imut sekali~!

Merasa tak ada hal yang dapat ia lakukan sampai Matthew kembali, Gilbert pun hanya membenamkan mukanya di meja makan rumah personafikasi Negara Canada itu. Membiarkan derai angin sejuk berhembus mendera wajahnya, membiarkan suara alunan piano dari radio milik Matthew menenangkan dirinya…

Piano…

"…_**Kau yang otaknya hanya bisa digunakan untuk berperang saja dan bahkan sudah bukan Negara, mana mengerti apa yang harus dirasakan oleh negara sepertiku?"**_

"…KH!" Suara meja makan yang bergetar dan berbagai peralatan makan yang jatuh berantakan di lantai dapat terdengar dari ruang makan rumah Canada. Membuat sang pemilik rumah yang sedang berada di dapur terlonjak kaget dan segera bergegas kembali ke tempat kejadian. Hanya untuk menemukan Gilbert yang sedang berdiri terengah-engah dan mengumpat kesal di sana. Cangkir teh yang sudah ia sediakan untuk Prussia telah jatuh terpecah belah di lantai.

"Gi-gil…" Gumam Canada pelan. Keadaan meja makannya yang agak berantakan membuatnya sedikit terguncang. Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, laki-laki bermata anggur itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Canada. Dan apa yang Canada lihat saat itu, benar-benar membuatnya menelan ludah…

Ekspresi Gilbert saat itu… benar-benar menyeramkan…

Tidak…

Mungkin menyeramkan bukanlah kata yang tepat.

Menyesakkan lebih bisa menggambarkan ekspresi Gilbert saat itu.

Namun, sejenak setelah ekspresi itu muncul, ekspresi itu menghilang. Tergantikan dengan seringai yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada semua orang. Walaupun Canada tahu betul bahwa seringai itu terlihat sangat terpaksa. Beratus-ratus tahun mengamati para Negara lain membuatnya dapat memahami dengan mudah arti dari ekspresi mereka.

"A-ah, yo, Mattie! Maaf aku membuat meja makanmu berantakan! Kakiku terpeleset tadi!" Ujar Gilbert sambil menyeringai kecil. Terlihat sekali bahwa yang ia katakan adalah kebohongan. Bahkan Gilbert sendiri juga dapat merasakannya. Namun, ia tak dapat berbuat banyak, semua logika meninggalkan dirinya saat ingatan itu muncul ke permukaan.

Sampai sekarang pun, mengingat hal itu masih membuatnya kehilangan kontrol akan emosinya.

Dan itu adalah hal yang paling ia benci sekarang.

Hal yang menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirinya…

Dan tentu saja… Canada yang sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 2 minggu bersama pemuda itu dapat menyadarinya. Ini juga bukan pertama kali Canada melihat ekspresi Gilbert yang seperti itu. Beberapa kali saat ia meninggalkan Gilbert, ia kembali hanya untuk melihat Gilbert mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan memasang ekspresi yang benar-benar sama dengan saat ini.

"Apanya yang terpeleset, Gil? Kalau kau memang terpeleset, mengapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Matthew memberanikan dirinya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Prussia.

"Ha-hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Mattie? Tentu saja aku tak apa-apa! Well, kakiku sedikit sakit namun yang lainnya awesome-awesome saja tuh!" Ujar Gilbert sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Masih berusaha bertingkah bodoh untuk mengelabui Matthew.

Dan hal itu… membuat sang Canadian bermata violet itu benar-benar kesal.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Gilbert! Mau sampai kapan kau mempermainkanku? Kau pikir aku sebegitu bodohnya sampai tak menyadari perubahan pada dirimu? Semua ini benar-benar membuatku muak Gil…! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan-!"

"MEMANG APA YANG KAU MENGERTI?" Teriakan tiba-tiba Gilbert membuat Canada tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Gilbert membentak atau berteriak padanya.

"Gi-gil..." Ucap Canada terbata-bata.

"Memangnya apa yang mengerti?" Gilbert kembali mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mata anggurnya memandang tajam kea rah Matthew. Membuat pemuda personafikasi Negara Canada itu menelan ludah.

"Kau tak mengerti apa pun namun kau tetap saja berusaha melibatkan dirimu! Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Semua ini… tak ada hubungannya denganmu Matthew!" Pekik Gilbert kesal. Amarah telah mengontrol dirinya seutuhnya sehingga ia sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang ia katakan pada Canada. Tak menyadari efek dari kata-kata itu terhadap pemuda pirang itu.

Dan tentu saja… kata-kata itu… benar-benar menyakitkan…

"Y-ya… aku memang tak mengerti apa pun…" Canada memulai dengan suara kecil. Menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan tangis. Menyadarkan pemuda albino di hadapannya dari keadaan penuh emosinya tadi.

'_A-apa yang sudah kulakukan?' _Batin Gilbert panik.

"Ma-mattie, aku…!"

"Seperti katamu. mungkin memang tak ada hal yang dapat orang sepertiku lakukan untukmu…" Ucap Mattie, kali ini gilirannya yang memotong ucapan Gilbert.

"Namun, kalau begitu… sebenarnya untuk apa aku ada di sini, Gilbert?" Lanjut Matthew pelan. Air mata memang tak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, namun ekspresi Matthew saat itu merupakan ekspresinya yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah Gilbert lihat. Jauh lebih menyedihkan dari ekspresinya pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

"...Mungkin… aku memang bodoh karena peduli padamu, Gilbert…" Ujar Matthew sambil tersenyum kecut. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gilbert keluar ruang mekan. Meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan seluruh rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan.

"…Dasar… BODOH!" Seru Gilbert kesal sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan. "…Sakit…" Ujarnya sambil meringis.

'_Namun… yang ia rasakan pasti lebih sakit lagi…' _

"Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan? Kenapa malah mengulang kesalahan yang mirip seperti itu lagi?" Ujarnya Prussia pelan sambil kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Berharap dengan begitu semua rasa bersalahnya akan terselubung oleh rasa sakit, dan menghilang.

'_Apa aku akan kehilangan… tempatku… lagi?'_

Begitulah pemikiran pemuda albino itu sebelum ia melihat Canada kembali ke ruang makan sambil membawa sebuah pancake dan secangkir maple syrup.

"Ke-kenapa kau kemba-mpppfh!" Gilbert tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat sepotong pancake dimasukkan secara paksa, namun dengan lembut, ke dalam mulutnya oleh Canada.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau sudah pergi keluar tadi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Pekik Gilbert bingung saat ia telah menelan pancake lezat yang ada dalam mulutnya tadi.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku memberikanmu pancake yang kau minta tadi Gil. Dan siapa bilang aku pergi keluar? Aku ada di dalam dapur sejak tadi. Untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu tentu saja aku boleh berada di manapun aku mau, ini rumahku." Ujar Canada datar sambil memotong pancake yang ia pegang menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Ta-tapi tadi kau kan-mppphhh! Mapwhew!" Gilbert tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya lagi saat Matthew menyuapkan sepotong pancake (secara paksa) ke dalam mulutnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Diam dan makanlah Gilbert. Jangan mengatakan apa pun dengan mulut penuh" Perintah Matthew dengan ekspresi serius. Saat itulah Gilbert memutuskan untuk diam saja dan membiarkan Matthew menyuapinya dalam hening.

Sebelum…

"…Aku memang tak dapat melalukan apapun… aku bahkan tak mengetahui pokok permasalahan yang kau hadapi… namun…" Ujar Matthew pelan, sampai-sampai Gilbert harus mendekatkan telinganya kea rah mulut Matthew untuk mendengarnya.

"…Namun?" Tanya Gilbert, penasaran akan apa yang ingin diucapkan Matthew.

"Namun aku pun… setidaknya punya hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu kau tahu! Walaupun mungkin hal itu hanya hal kecil yang bisa dilakukan siapapun, aku juga… punya peran dalam hidupmu! Kau juga selalu datang padaku kan? Karena itu jangan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa semua ini tak ada hubungannya denganku… Gilbert!" Jelas Matthew penuh determinasi, walaupun mukanya sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia berusaha terlalu keras untuk menahan tangisannya dan terlihat kuat.

"Pffft! Ja, ja, kau yang menang Matthew. Kau benar, mukamu itu benar-benar membantuku ceria kembali Matthew!" Goda Gilbert seraya mengacak-acak rambut kuning keemasan Matthew dan menyeringai nakal. Membuat wajah Matthew semakin memerah, yang seharusnya merupakan hal yang tak mungkin, mengingat betapa merahnya muka Matthew sekarang.

"Gi-Gil! Jangan mengolok-olokku lagi!" Protes Matthew sambil berusaha menghentikan tangan Gilbert yang masih terus saja mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Walaupun kata-kata Gilbert tadi bagi orang lain terdengar tak lebih dari sekedar olokan, namun Matthew tahu, bahwa itu adalah cara Gilbert menyampaikan terima kasih dan permohonan maaf padanya. Dan kalau harus jujur, dibanding apapun, sebenarnya hal itulah yang menyebabkan rona wajah Matthew menjadi semerah ini.

"Kesesese~ tapi itu menyenangkan Mattie~!" Ujar Gilbert, masih menyeringai nakal. Ingin ia lebih mengoda Matthew lagi sebelum ia mendengar bel rumah Matthew berbunyi, "Hmm? Boss-mu?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Eh? Oh, tidak, bukan dia, hari ini aku ada meeting dengan Spain. Apa aku belum mengatakannya padamu?" Jelas Canada yang telah kembali ke ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Nein, kau tak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat membuka pintunya sebelum si Spaniard itu mulai meneriakkan hal-hal bodoh mengenai tomat!" Ucap Gilbert sambil menyeringai kecil. Membuat senyum kecil ikut terkembang di bibir Matthew.

"Hahaha, iya juga ya? Baiklah, aku akan membuka pintunya, kau tunggu di sini saja, Gilbert!" Ujar Canada sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gilbert dan membukakan pintu untuk Spain.

Canada pun membukakan pintu rumahnya, "Ya, Canada di sini, apa ka-UAGH!" Canada tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat pintu rumahnya menghantam keras wajahnya.

"_Hola, amigo_~! are? Kenapa tak ada orang di sini?" Tanya Antonio saat ia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah Canada namun tak melihat siapapun di sana. Tentu saja ia sama sekalki tak menyadari kehadiran Canada di sana.

"Yah, sudahlah~ mungkin ia sedang pergi ke toilet~ aku masuk saja!" Ujar Antonio dengan santainya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah Canada. Meninggalkan Matthew yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya.

'_Ughh… lagi-lagi…'_ Batinnya sambil menghela napas dan beranjak pergi menyusul Antonio.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ara? Gilbo, kau ada di sini?" Tanya Antonio bingung saat melihat teman minum birnya itu sedang duduk santai sambil memakan pancake di meja makan. "Kupikir kau telah kabur dari rumah entah kemana, _amigo_!" Lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang kabur dari rumah hah? Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi gila seperti itu, Antonio?" Tanya Gilbert menahan marah.

"Hahaha, yah… belakangan ini kau tak pernah bermain denganku dan Francis lagi dan Francis bilang kau tak tak ada di rumahmu ataupun rumah Roderich jadi kupikir kau kabur dari rumah! Hahaha!" Jawab Antonio santai.

"Tentu saja tidak lah! Apa kau bercanda? Aku hanya mencari suasana baru saja! Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak bodoh!" Pekik Gilbert kesal kepada Antonio, namun seperti biasa, Antonio hanya tertawa.

"_Si, si_! Kalau begitu kenapa kau ada di sini sendirian Gilbert? Pergi kemana si errr, Carnaval itu?" Tanya Antonio.

"Di belakangmu, bodoh…" Jawab Gilbert sambil menunjuk Canada yang sebenarnya sudah ada di sana sejak tadi dengan garpunya.

"Uwah! Kau benar! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Carnaval?" Ujar Antonio kaget saat ia melihat Matthew ada di belakangnya.

"…Aku sudah berada di belakangmu sejak kau masuk ke ruangan ini Antonio… Lagipula, namaku Canada bukan Carnaval…" Jelas Canada sambil menghela napas, "Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu, kau tunggulah di sini bersama Gilbert, Antonio…" Lanjut Canada sebelum ia beranjak ke dapur.

"Wow, aku tak tahu Canada berbakat menjadi ninja…" Ujar Antonio, nada suaranya penuh dengan rasa kekaguman.

"…Semua negara di dunia selain diriku juga berpendapat begitu…" Ujar Gilbert pelan sambil menyeringai kecil.

Baru saja Spain ingin duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Prussia sebelum dering handphone miliknya menghentikannya.

"_Hola_! Espana di sini~ Dengan siapa aku bicara?" Ujar Spain menjawab handphone-nya dengan riang.

"Oh! Ludwig? Ada apa? …Eh? Gilbert? Si! Dia ada di sini! Kenapa, kau ingin aku memberikan handphoneku kepadanya? …Boleh saja!" Ujar Spain pada orang yang menelponnya, yang ternyata adalah Germany.

"Hey, _mi Amigo_~ Ludwig ingin bicara padamu!" Ujar Spain sambil memberikan handphone miliknya pada Prussia.

"Ada apa, West?" Tanya Gilbert setelah ia menerima hanphone milik Antonio.

"_Bruder_… kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku soal Roderich?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Ludwig membuat mata Gilbert terbelalak.

"A-apa maksudmu West?"

"Kupikir kau tahu apa maksudku _Bruder_… Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti ini? Mengambek juga ada batasnya kan?" Jelas Ludwig, mencoba untuk melunakkan hati kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"A-apa? Kau tak tahu apa-apa West! Jangan berlagak layaknya kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi! Semua ini merupakan kesalahannya kau tahu? Aku hanya-!"

"…Roderich… Juga merasakan hal yang sama, _Bruder_…" Ucapan lembut Ludwig menghentikan seluruh kalimat protesan yang ingin dilontarkan Gilbert.

"W-was? Apa maksudmu? Merasakan… hal yang sama?" Tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Dia juga sudah menyadari bahwa itu merupakan kesalahannya… bukanklah itu sudah cukup?" Jelas Ludwig.

"Menyadari? Kau pikir hanya dengan menyadari sudah cukup West? Kalau memang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, kenapa ia tak datang sendiri ke tempatku berada sekarang dan meminta maaf, hah?" Pekik Gilbert kesal. Semua emosi yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu ia mulai mencuat keluar kembali.

"Ja, aku mengerti… Mungkin memang tak cukup hanya dengan merasa bersalah. Namun pernahkah kau berpikir mengenai bagaimana Roderich memandang masalah ini? Tentang bagaimana posisi dan kondisinya sekarang? Pasti tak mudah baginya untuk langsung meminta maaf padamu bukan? Pasti banyak yang ia pikirkan. Bukankah hal itu, dibanding siapapun, kau yang paling mengerti, _Bruder_?"

Penjelasan Ludwig itu membuat Gilbert terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia cukup memikirkan kata-kata Ludwig.

"Dia juga menderita, kau tahu? Bahkan kupikir ia sudah mencapai batasnya…" Tambah Ludwig, mencoba untuk semakin meyakinkan kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"…Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan…?" Bisik Gilbert pelan, hamper terlalu pelan untuk terdengar oleh Germany. Untuk saja ia masih dapat menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan Gilbert.

"Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas, _Bruder_?" Ucap Ludwig. Senyum kecil mulai terlihat di wajah yang biasanya terliat kaku itu.

"…Kadang-kadang aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu… West…" Ucap Gilbert yang malah membuat senyum Ludwig semakin melebar.

"Aku benci mengakui bahwa yang kau katakana memang benar, West… Bukankah seharusnya itu yang kau katakan padaku?" Goda Ludwig yang kemudian tertawa kecil saat ia mendengar Gilbert berteriak "Kubunuh kau!" dari ujung sana dan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak.

"Semoga semuanya bisa berjalan lancar…" Ujar Ludwig sambil tersenyum kecil.

_**End of Flashback**_

... Dan itulah kilas balik (yang sangat) panjang mengenai alas an kenapa ia bisa berada di sini sekarang…

"Cih, kenapa aku mau-maunya menuruti keinginan West sih? Pasti ada yang salah dengan sirkuit Awesome-ku saat itu!" Maki Prussia kesal. Masih tak mau mengakui bahwa ia datang ke mansion Roderich atas keinginannya sendiri. "Lagipula, kenapa si mata empat itu lama sekali sih?" Lanjut Prussia.

Tak lama setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya, pintu kamar Roderich terbuka dengan kencang.

"Oy, Roderich! Kenapa kau lama se-! G-gee… Hungary…!" Gilbert yang tadinya ingin memarahi Roderich atas keterlambatan dirinya yang tak awesome itu berubah haluan menjadi menelan ludah saat ia melihat Hungary berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi mautnya, frying pan sudah tergenggam erat oleh tangan kirinya.

"Gilbert… kau…" Ujar Hungary pelan. Kedua mata hijau daunnya memandang tajam mata anggur milik Gilbert. Membuat yang dipandang menelan ludah.

'_Oh nein…!' _

**TBC**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(1) Yang pertama kali itu adalah saat The dissolution of Prussia terjadi, dan yang kedua saat Prussia dan Germany harus terpisahkan oleh Berlin Wall. Menurut analisis(?) saya, mana ada Negara yang mau dihapus dari peta dunia dan dipisahkan oleh adik kesayangannya?

A/N: *Blush* U-uwah! Sumpah chapter ini panjang banget! Namun walaupun panjang, saya juga merasa sepertinya masih ada banyak hal yang kurang dalam chapter ini! Karena itu, bila kalian menemukan masih ada hal-hal yang berantakan di sini, mohon beritahu saya ya? Dan maaf jika beberapa (alias semua) character di sini terkesan sangat OOC! Saya memang payah! Please forgive me!

…Eer, Bingung mau bicara apalagi…!

…Mind to Review?


End file.
